1. Field of the Invention
A portable forced draft cooker. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of forced draft, solid fuel burning cookers have been designed and used, but these devices provide heating for a single vessel or a container, and as a result such devices have but limited use in cooking.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a cooker in which a duct defining base has an electrically operated blower unit centrally disposed thereon, and a draft operated heating unit situated on each side of the blower unit and supported from the base. First and second manually operable dampers are included as a part of the base structure, and permit a desired volume of air to flow from the blower through the ducts in the base to either a desired one of the heater units, or to both. Control of the volume of air flowing to the heater unit permits a container or vessel to be heated to a desired temperature on one of the units, and as a result the invention may be used to concurrently cook food in first and second vessels at different temperatures. If desired, a flat heat conducting grill may be deposited to span both of the heater units, and by directing equal quantities of air to the two heater units, the grill may be heated to a uniform temperature to permit the cooking of pancakes and the like thereon.